When I Look At You
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Where would Spencer be without Toby? And vice-versa. Song-fic. I own nothing!


When I Look At You

**(Once again, I don't like Miley Cyrus, but I still like some of her songs. I thought this one fit Spencer and Toby really well)**

Spencer Hastings has had the most trouble out of all of the Liars. And the four of them knew it. Sure Hanna had gotten run over my car, and Aria had a relationship with her teacher that was basically threatened every second, and Emily had to deal with her mom not liking a part of who she was. But, Spencer had it the worst.

Spencer had gotten a murderer for a brother-in-law. She had gotten framed for Ali's death. She is always second best to her parents. Then to add on to all of it, Ian had tried to kill her in a bell tower.

Everything had gotten better when he came into her life.

Toby Cavanaugh had probably gone through more than Spencer. His parents were convinced by Jenna that he was forcing himself on her, when really, she did the forcing. He was also framed for Alison's murderer. People still give him dirty looks as he walks down the street.

But together, they have coped. The kept each other company when no one else wanted to even talk to them.

Now, Spencer sat in her room listening to her IPod. She is listening to one song over and over. She sighs and leans her head on her pillow, closing her eyes.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are so long<em>

Her eyes fluttered open and she listened to the lyrics closely.

_'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<em>

Spencer smiled and then someone knocked on her door. She pulled her earphones out and mumbled a "Come in". She turned her IPod off and wound the earphones around it so it wouldn't get tangled.

She looked up as the door opened, expecting to see her mother, but she smiled as she Toby.

"Hey" She spoke with a smile and got off her bed. She walked up to him and kissed him softly.

"Hi yourself" Toby smirked as they pulled away.

Spencer could still remember that just a couple months ago, she saw Toby crying in an alley, and no here he is, kissing her.

He made her life better, and she knew it.__

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you_

The song lyrics from before go through her mind as they both lay down on her red chair. They were facing the window as the summer air rushed in. He had sat down first and she had sat on his lap, lounging against the chair and his arm.

She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled as he started to play with her hair.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<em>

Toby was smiling down at her and she smiled back. "So, why'd you decide to come over?" Spencer asked

"I missed you" He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She closes her eyes in pure bliss.

"Well, good, because I missed you too"

_When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth_

Spencer remembered Alex. She had been dumped by him over something stupid. Something that wasn't even her fault. She knew Toby would never do that.

_You love me for who I am  
>Like the stars hold the moon<br>Right there where they belong  
>And I know I'm not alone<em>

Spencer sighed happily and Toby chuckles. "What?" Spencer asked

"You're just so adorable" Spencer blushed and buried her head into his shoulder. She muttered a thanks and he kissed her hair.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you_

Spencer heard the lyrics flood into her head again. Her smile widened as she realized that she could spend the rest of her life with Toby.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<em>

_You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

"Toby?" Spencer asked in a shy tone

"Yeah?"

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<em>

"I love you" Spencer adjusted so she was looking up at him.

_I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>You appear just like a dream to me<em>

Toby smiled "I love you too" He looked down at her and their lips connected in a sweet kiss.


End file.
